Our Story
by sarahyyy
Summary: “I have no idea what you’re talking about. This is novel purely fictitious. I didn’t base it on myself.” “I didn’t say you based it on yourself, did I?” She asked slyly. Humorous Dramione drabble.


"**Our Story"**

**Disclaimer:** Yay, mine! What? It belongs to someone else already? Aww man. Now what?

**A/N:** For the Labor's Day Challenge over at Dramione Drabble on LJ. The prompt was "editor for Obscurus Books". Enjoy!

* * *

There were only three things that Hermione Granger hated most: people who made ruckuses outside her house, being awoken during a weekend before ten o'clock, and people who questioned her professionalism in editorial work.

And on this bright and sunny day, Draco Malfoy just did all of the above mentioned things. As she dragged herself out of bed and walked towards the door (that Draco was currently rapping on), she made a mental note to herself to 'Avada' him.

"Yes?" She gritted out as she opened the door.

"_Finally_." Annoyed, he pushed Hermione aside and walked into her apartment. "What the hell took you so long? Trying to look good for me?"

She snorted, "It is seven thirty in the morning. I was sleeping, like any other normal person, Malfoy. But of course you just had to be the most abnormal person I've ever known in my life. What did you want?" Sighing sleepily, she sat down on her couch.

"My book, Granger." He said, his playful mood gone as he sat down opposite of her. "Why the hell did it turn out like this?"

"You gave it to us for editing, Malfoy. You signed a contract with Obscurus Books to say that we had full rights to edit your novel. There are sure to be some changes." She shrugged.

"_Some changes_? The only thing that remains the same is my name! You even changed the title! I don't bloody care. I want an explanation."

"Malfoy… If we had kept your version of it, it would have been a cheesy romance novel called _'To Love or Not To Love: That Is the Question'_. If I had kept that, no one would buy it. And if you had read the edited version of it, you would see that the plot and the characters are all still as they are. I only swapped a few chapters with each other and corrected some facts inside it. If you were going to base it on real life stories, it would have been nice if you'd kept it factual." A smirk grew on her face.

His eyes went slightly wider for a fraction of a second, "I have no idea what you're talking about. This is purely fictitious. I didn't base it on myself."

"I didn't say you based it on yourself, did I?" She asked slyly.

"Now, Malfoy. The prologue… _Drake _reflects on his life. There was a particularly interesting part where he thinks back on how he treated _Hermia _badly when he was younger and how he wished that he had never hurt her with his childish behaviour. And then, page 213, _Drake _decides to switch sides in the War for _Hermia_. She starts to get along with him after being assigned together as partners. And then page 467, after winning the war, _Drake _asks _Hermia _to go out with him and she —what was it again?— 'jumps into his arms and kisses him silly'. The first two points I brought up was well-written. I found one conversation that was exactly like ours. But the last one… So unlike the real situation, isn't it? I believe that when you first asked me out, I refused you and kicked you in the balls. And I still haven't agreed to go out with you yet."

"Alright. Fine," Draco sighed resignedly, "It was our story. With an alternate ending. I based it on us. Happy now?"

She chuckled. "How much of the edited novel have you read?"

"Pass chapter three when I start to realise that it's getting too different from my original novel." He sulked.

She threw a copy of the novel to him. "Read page 521 out loud, it's the new ending."

"_After one and a half years of refusing Drake, Hermia thought that she should give him a chance. _

_And so she did._

_And they lived happily ever after._

_(After a lot of kissing, that is.)_"

Draco gaped as he finished reading. "I… You… You mean?"

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

So he did.

And just so you know, they did live happily ever after. The book was right.


End file.
